Roark x Maylene Music Meme
by Noise Man
Summary: Just a small music meme of Roark x Maylene, Maylene x Roark


**Title**: Roark x Maylene Music Meme

**Pairing(s)**: Roark x Maylene, Maylene x Roark

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Borderline pedophilia? I don't know how Roark is and I don't know how old Maylene is, so yeah…

**A/n**: I've never seen the anime or comics of Pokemon: DP, I've only played the games, so I really know nothing about any of the character aside from what I've seen in the game, so I have no idea if the character are IC or not, but whatever! I tried!

Rules:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUSIC MEME**

**1**. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3**. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4**. Do ten of these, then post them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Flavor of the Month – The Posies [2:36]**

Roark's face twisted in disgust, he tried desperately not to spit out the…the atrocity that had just entered his mouth.

Maylene was a **horrible** cook, he concluded.

**2. Plastic Cup Politics – Less Than Jake [2:17]**

As childish as Maylene was, she was in no way stupid, it would often surprise Roark how cunning she was. Especially when they sat in the living room discussing politics over milk and soda.

**3. Take Me Out – The Killers [3:59]**

"So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you~!"

Roark looked up from the T.V. to stare at Maylene, "What?"

"I'm just a crosshair, I'm just a shot away from you." She sang to him doing a small dance to go along with the rhythm of whatever song it was that she was singing.

The elder gym leader continued to stare in bewilderment, _what was she getting at_?

"I want you to take me out!"

Roark's face fell slightly, his less-than-innocent mind taking a turn for the worse.

**5. Bad Card – Bob Marley [2:48]**

"Ha! I won again!" bellowed the short pink haired girl in triumph as she grabbed the poker chips they had been using to bet with and pull them all over to her own –rather large- pile of chips.

Roark sighed in defeat (and just a tinge of annoyance), he had asked Maylene if she had just wanted to play a few card games just to kill time and boredom and she had happily accepted, the thing was he hadn't expected…

…To loose so freakin' much.

She was killing him.

Now Roark wasn't one to get over-competitive (or so he thought, which was far from the truth, he was an extremely competitive person) but he would not stop playing until he won at least ONE. DAMN. GAME.

"Deal the cards again."

"But you don't have anything to bet with! You have no more chips!" she said pointing at the empty side of the table where he sat.

"Oh yes I do." He said as he began to pull off his clothes.

Maylene promptly forfeit the game.

**6. Overkill [Acoustic] – Colin Hay [2:53]**

Regardless to popular belief, Roark was an incredibly insecure person; he believed he wasn't very strong, or smart, or had any real talents at all aside from digging, which when he thought about, wasn't much of a real skill.

However, whenever Maylene came over to his gym to visit and cheered for him as he fought some trainer, he couldn't help but feel all his insecurities melt away and feel like he was the luckiest man alive.

**7. The Science of Selling Yourself Short – Less Than Jake [3:07]**

Maylene had a tendency of selling herself short, she was knew to being a gym leader and often made mistakes, which really wasn't a big deal, but she thought so.

So to when she had gotten very upset because she thought she was a failure as a gym leader Roark decided to take her out for ice cream.

And it was all worth it when she thanked him with a sticky, cherry-flavored kiss on the cheek.

**8. Tastebud – Grateful Dead [2:27]**

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted since…since marshmallows in cereal!"

Roark couldn't hold back a smile at the pink haired girl's look of awe, "It's just rock candy."

**9. One Week – Barenaked Ladies [2:52]**

When Maylene first became a gym leader she had decided to go travel to other gyms to help her be a better gym leader.

Her first stop had been Oughburg's Gym, and when Roark saw Maylene he couldn't hold back his sarcastic remark, "Wow, pink-hair, **and** short, there must be a lack of gym leader applications."

He was kindly met with a punch to the stomach.

**10. Creep – Radiohead [3:56]**

"Hey! Hey! Roark!"

The man in question turned his head only to stare in shocke when his sight was met by the sight of Maylene in a vibrant yellow sun dress, which he thought was one size too small.

"How do I look?"

He replied without hesitation (or thought), "Hot." Sometimes he really wondered how borderline pedophilia their relationship was.

'_I'm such a creep'_ he thought in disgust.


End file.
